Marcus Roddy
Name: Marcus Roddy Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10 Extra Curricular Activity: Wrestling, Football, Lacrosse School: West Grove High, OH Appearance: 6-4 260 A large body ripped with muscle accents his strong looking African American features. He has a pronounced chin and hair wrapped in corn rows on top of his head. Biography: Born to Jamal Roddy and Serena Roddy in Cincinatti Ohio, He was raised from an early age to be a sports machine. His father played pro football for a short time for the New York Giants, and wanted to see his son excell in the sporting world. Marcus's father started his workouts at an early age, and Marcus soon became the strongest person on his pop warner football team. He was moved up to the 13-14 year old league when he turned 9, and became the best running back in Ohio Pop Warner history. As a freshman at West Grove, he played Tight End (22 catches for 413 yds, 3tds), Running Back (108 carries for 1,286 yds, 8tds), and Middle linebacker (106 tackles, 26 sacks, 4 interceptions) He was named to the Ohio All-state team, and as a sophomore, was named to the second team All-America. He was kindnapped by the SOTF terrorists for one reason, to throw the betting lines off. Terrorists need to make a living too, you know. Other: Marcus was made to train 5 hours a day for his future career in football, so he is extremely physically fit. He also did wrestling as training for football, so he has some experience in close combat. He has a stutter and a lisp, so he usually does not talk, but he is actually quite intellegent. The SOTF terrorists expect him to kill everyone in sight (and plan on making alot of money on him as well, hoping he kills some major competitors) because he has so much to live for. He may, or he may not, only time and the situation will tell. Number: 11 The above biography is as written by guitarjack87. No changes or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Harisen (Paper Fan) Conclusions: Darn...my money definately would've been on this guy until...well, he got the paper fan! Not even B11 can kill someone with a paper fan, I don't think. Anyways, good luck to him...so much for making a ton of money off of marketting Marcus. Game Evaluations Handled by: OnceForgotten Kills: None Killed by: Adam Dodd Collected Weapons: Harisen (designated weapon, discarded) Allies: Adam Dodd, Hawley Faust, River Garraty, Amanda Jones, Madelaine Shirohara, David Jackson, Callum Hadley, and to a far lesser degree Nanami Nishida Enemies: Blaine Eno, Cody Jenson, Nanami Nishida Mid-Game Evaluation: Marcus started the game by more or less ambushing Hawley Faust, Adam Dodd, and River Garraty in the small house. After crashing through the door and nearly scaring the trio to death, Marcus explained his current situation, curiously enough, via the use of paper. Soon enough, Madelaine Shirohara and Amanda Jones dropped in on the group, with David Jackson not far behind. Inevitably, Marcus suggested that the group go to the lighthouse, which would hold their large group far better than the small house. Somewhere soon after, River Garraty finally cracked under the pressure and, unable to handle all the newcomers who seemed to arrive in herds at the house, ran into a danger zone, killing himself. Directly after River's death, the group was joined by Devi Satome, who claimed to be searching for a place to rest. David quickly denied her request and sent her away. Meanwhile, Marcus simply blended in with the surroundings. Since his plan to go to the lighthouse had been shot down, he'd kept to himself. Inevitably, after a heated debated, the group finally wound up heading to the lighthouse, as Marcus had suggested earlier. Marcus arrived at the lighthouse just in time to see what a mess Blaine Eno had made of Jimmy Moreland. Angered by what he saw, Marcus nearly attacked the boy, and if not for Hawley's orders not to, he most certainly would have killed Blaine then. If only Marcus would have killed Blaine then, he might have spared them all quite the incident that was lurking right around the corner. Instead, Blaine took off, and the group followed soon after. Somehow, Marcus got lost in the fray, and found himself stumbling through the woods. It was in the woods that Marcus met up with Cody Jenson. Actually, Marcus was trapped by Cody, who beat him to within an inch of his life upon discovering that Marcus had no useful weapons he could take. After escaping his captor, Marcus headed to the river, where he reunited with Hawley and company. After sustaining the sort of injuries he did, however, Marcus was in horrible shape, and simply collapsed almost immediately after finding his former group. Marcus was unable to do anything as Blaine Eno returned and once again attacked the group. If not for the heroic actions of Adam Dodd, Amanda and Madelaine probably would have lost their lives during the scenario. Callum Hadley showed up, and throughout that, Marcus was unable to move. Finally, after watching the alliance in front of him start to crumble, Marcus called out for assistance. Soon after, Nanami Nishida showed up, and Marcus was one of the few who actually defended the girl. Eventually, Marcus even vocalized... well, wrote... out a plan he had devised to hunt down the terrorists. His plans basically went ignored, however. When a shot was fired off in the distance, where Nanami had dragged Madelaine off to moments before, Marcus was the first to react, and took off in a sprint in the direction from which the shots had come. Madelaine had been shot by Nanami. Inevitably, though, it was Madelaine who took Nanami's life... and meanwhile, Marcus could do nothing but stand by and stare dumbfoundedly. Soon afterward, Marcus's weary body took over, and he lay down. Marcus thought he was just going to sleep... but it was a sleep he would never wake up from. Somewhere in the process of all the events that had transpired, Marcus had obtained a concussion, which inevitably sent him into a coma. It was after Marcus fell into comatose that he was put down in a mercy killing by Adam Dodd, who would rather see him dead than tormented further by one of the players on the island. Post-Game Evaluation: A HUGE waste of marketting and potential. Roddy could've been something big... hell, he was something big. He was just useless. Had he taken on the role of player instead of the role of protector, he'd have come out a lot better in the end. Memorable Quote(s): Marcus didn't say much throughout his stint on the island, as he suffered from a terrible stutter. Other/Trivia *During Marcus's first encounter with David Jackson, he found David unsettling because he bore an uncanny resemblance to Danny Henderson, who tormented Marcus in school (it's worth noting, ironically enough, that David and Marcus actually did find themselves at odds with each other a few times, though David's appearance had nothing to do with it). *Danya has apparently started to use Marcus as a metaphor for players that have potential for the game, but that he doesn't think will live up to it, probably due to the boy's performance or lack thereof. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Marcus, from beginning to end. *Hiding *Shelter From The Rain *Cody's Arrival *"Though We May Not Survive It..." Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Marcus Roddy. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students